Our plans are to first finish characterizing an IF protein, that we encountered in our studies of muscle development, and then to begin to acquire preliminary data on the entire IF protein family in C. elegans. 1. To further characterize the M6. 1/M6.2 IF protein gene: intracellular location and the loss of function phenotype of each of its several encoded proteins. 2. A systematic study of the 13 member IF protein family of C. elegans: to learn the patterns of expression and loss of function phenotype for each gene.